Clark's Shock
by Dru
Summary: Sequel to Lex's Shock. Lex confronts Clark then does something to fix it.


LOL Yeah the title is almost the same as my last fic! I did that on purpose.  
  
Ok this is a sequel to my last fic Lex's shock. It's a bit longer.  
  
I should probably mention I've never written Smallville or Superman before these two fics so if I'm horribly OOC forgive me. And I haven't seen Lois and Clark or the cartoon Superman in ages so I might not have Lois or adult Clark down quite right. Oh yeah and I also know never to nothing about real newspapers work so what I write might not be realistic.  
  
Thanks to all my readers!  
  
I don't own any one or anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clark sat at his desk typing away on his and Lois's latest article making sure that he remembered to type at human speed.  
  
"Hey Smallville you almost done with your part yet? We gotta get this in!" Lois yelled at him from her desk.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm almost done Lois! Just one last spell check should cover it." Clark told her as he quickly re-read what he'd written and ran the spell check program.  
  
"About time. You have got to be the slowest writer on the face of the earth! I'll never understand how you've made it in journalism." Lois complained.  
  
Clark bit down a laugh. "Yep I'm the slowest there is." He said mildly as he finished and saved to a disk then pulled the disk out. "Ok all done. Ready to go."  
  
Lois rolled her eyes and grabbed the disk from him. "Hey Jimmy run these down to the presses." She ordered handing her and Clark's disks to him.  
  
"Ok I'm on it!" Jimmy said running off.  
  
Clark stretched and leaned back in his chair. "So did you see Superman on TV last night?"  
  
"Of course. Who didn't? Even if anyone missed the first airing it's been on every station repeating non-stop since the first airing."  
  
"So what did you think of it? About what he said?" Clark asked trying to sound casual.  
  
Lois frowned thinking "Well it was kind of...strange. I mean the the 'right wrongs and triumph over evil' thing? Stealing lines from Sailer Moon? And there was something...I don't know. It was strange. I mean something about him...that smile right before he left. It was kind of familure." Lois mused.  
  
Clark just barely managed not to cringe. "Note to self: Invent new Superman smile so no one can ID me." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something?" Lois asked.  
  
"Huh? Me? No. I didn't say anything." Clark said quickly.  
  
Lois gave him a strange look.  
  
"Well look at who we have here. Long time no see huh Clark?" Clark froze as he heard a voice he hadn't heard since he left home for collage years and years ago.  
  
Lois looked over and her mouth dropped over. "Lex Luther?!?"  
  
Lex glanced at Lois then re-turned his stare to Clark. "Hello Clark. I'm impressed. The Daily Planet. You've come a long way from The Torch. I always thought Chloe would be the one to end up here. So how did you end up being the big time reporter instead of her?"  
  
Clark's mouth opened and closed for a minute before he managed to find his voice. "I uh. Well Chloe went into TV reporting. She found she had more fun doing it that way and she has a way with the camera. And I well I got better at writing while I was in collage and well it just worked out like this. So uh what are you doing here Lex?"  
  
Lois stared open mouthed from Lex to Clark and back. "Y-You two know each other?!"  
  
"Yes Miss Lane. Clark and I go way back. I ran over him with my car. Then he pulled my out of the water and saved my life. The beginning of a legendary friendship." Lex said with a smirk not taking his eyes off Clark for a moment.  
  
Lois stared at Clark. "He RAN you OVER with his car?! Why haven't I heard about this before now?!"  
  
Clark blanched. "I uh well it's not like it sounds! Umm he didn't well quite HIT me per-say. I uh was near the railing he crashed though and kind of jumped in after him and pulled him out of his car. You know it was adrenaline."  
  
Lex rolled his eyes. ~Adrenaline. Good God. Will he EVER learn to how to lie?!~ "Excuse us Miss Lane but I think Clark and I should talk alone. Pardon us." He gave Clark a look that said 'Walk or I'm getting the Kryptonite'  
  
Clark quickly stood up. "Uh yeah Lois I'll see you later ok? Bye."  
  
Lois sat on the edge of Clark's desk looking confused as her partner left with Lex Luther. "Can things get any weirder?!"  
  
********************  
  
"Ok So why did you want to talk to me Lex?" Clark asked after Lex practically dragged him into his limo.  
  
"You know if I was afraid I'd fracture my hand I'd smack you. You lumbering ox! What were you thinking?! Or were you thinking at all?! You Do know that every single person in Smallville knows what you look like right? And despite what you seem to think glasses are not magic and do not make you look completely different! Have you ever heard of a thing called a mask? People use them when they don't want people to know what they look like. Shockingly enough they work better then just wearing your underwear on the outside and hoping everyone just looks at them!" Lex yelled.  
  
"W-What are you talking about Lex? I don't know what you mean." Clark tried to put on his best Innocent look.  
  
"Quit it. The Innocent look isn't going to work SUPERMAN." Lex growled.  
  
Clark looked like he was going to faint. "W-What are you talking about Lex. I'm-I'm not Superman. Superman's a big super alien. I'm just a geeky skinny reporter."  
  
"Oh please! That might work on people you've never met you before but I know and you know You've never been a skinny geek a day in your life. You've been a tall, tan, muscled farm boy your whole life and everyone in Smallville knows it. I'm not joking did none of this cross your mind?! And let's talk about the fact the around 90% of Smallville has been saved by you or seen you do something weird. Then the moronic appearance on TV last night! Why didn't you just say 'Hi I'm Clark Kent mild mannered reporter and ex-farm boy!' You just about did the same thing with what you said!" Lex ranted while he poured a stiff drink from the mini bar.  
  
Clark whimpered. "I just wanted to help people....."  
  
"Yes well that's why they invented masks! So you can help all the people you want without the whole world knowing who you are!" Lex snorted.  
  
"But...but mom said that the costume would work. And I even do my hair different!" Clark whined.  
  
Lex rolled his eyes. "Clark hair doesn't matter. And the costume as....destracting as it can be simple isn't enough with you're face in plain view! Anyone who knows you has no problem recognizing you! I haven't seen you in years and I knew you on sight! So as you can see getting more muscle mass, having different hair, wearing glasses none of it can totally hide who you are! Which is why every thug and former high school bully is probably grabbing him self a meteor rock and packing up to come here and kill your ass!"  
  
Clark looked sheepish. "Oops?"  
  
Lex just gave him a look.  
  
"So....what am I gonna do?" Clark asked quietly.  
  
Lex frowned for a moment then slowly started to smile. " I think I have an idea...don't worry I'll handle every thing."  
  
Clark looked at Lex. "Really? You have an idea on how to fix this?"  
  
"Yes. Just do exactly what I say when I say it and everything should work out fine." Lex said now full out grinning a well terror inducing grin.  
  
Clark cringed feeling a sense of dread.  
  
********************  
  
Clark tugged on his tie nervously and peeked out at the huge room full of people milling around waiting for the event to start. "Lex are you SURE this is a good idea?" Clark hissed leaning closer to Lex.  
  
Lex smiled serenely and nodded. "Don't worry. Everything will go according to plan. We've gone over this plenty of times so I'm sure it's even managed to penetrate that thick skull of yours so just do what I told you to. Go stand with Lois till your cue. If you do what I told you to everything will go off without a hitch. Now shoo! Lois will be wondering where you ran off to."  
  
Clark chewed on his lip but went out to find Lois.  
  
Lex chuckled and checked his watch. Just a few minutes more till action time.  
  
At the right time Lex stepped out from behind the curtain and tapped the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Esteemed members of the press. I'm pleased to welcome you to tonights special occasion. As you all know a few days ago we became aware of a new Superhero. Superman. Then a few nights ago we heard him tell us all that he's an alien. So to welcome him to our planet I have throw this little...get together." He gestured out to the hundreds of people standing around the large room. "So now may I have the honor of presenting our guest of honor, Superman!" Lex made a sweeping motion with his hand and turned to the curtain just as Clark stepped out in full Superman dress.  
  
Clark made an conscious effort to not Smile like himself as he waved to the wildly cheering crowd.  
  
Lex quickly glanced at the crowd and smirked as he spotted the person he was looking for. "And now may I present and thank the two people who first broke the story of Superman Lois Lane and Clark Kent!"  
  
Lois looked shocked but didn't even pause before grabbing Clark's arm and pulling him on stage.  
  
The look on Superman/Clark's face would have been funny if Lex wasn't trying to save his neck. Lex elbowed him in the side as a hint to stop gawking at the man who could fool Martha and Jonathan Kent into thinking he was their son and to keep up the Superman act.  
  
Clark quickly pasted his Superman smile back on and shook hands with Lois and 'Clark'. "Hello. It's very good to meet you both."  
  
Lois has an almost school girlish look on her face as she shook hands with Superman.  
  
Remembering the plan Clark quickly frowned and tilted his head then looked a the crowd. "I'm very sorry to have to rush off but I'm needed else where. Think you all so very much for this warm welcome I'm very gratefully to you all." Clark said before rushing off.  
  
Lex smiled at Lois and 'Clark' "Well it's too bad that Superman had to leave but much gratitude for you're hard work in breaking the story of Superman. Now please everyone stay and enjoy the festivities!" He shooed the two of them off the stage without looking like he was shooing them and just barely caught the Real Clark switching with the fake one.  
  
He saw Clark grin at him and say something to Lois as he moved off the stage behind the curtain.  
  
********************  
  
"Wow Lex I can't believe it actually worked! Everything went off perfectly! Now everyone has seen Clark Kent and Superman as too different people It'll be all over the whole world in no time flat so no one will every think I'm the same person!" Clark crowed brightly.  
  
Lex snorted. "You're just lucky you're friends with a multi-billionaire who can get a exact copy of your face made into a mask and get someone with the same body build to play you in only a few days. But now your identity should be safe."  
  
Clark flashed that huge bright Kent at Lex again. "You're the best Lex! I don't know what I'd do without you!"  
  
Lex smirked. "You'd have half the planet on your door step knowing who you are and wanting to either blackmail you or kill you."  
  
Clark cringed. "Well that won't happen now thinks to you. I don't know how to thank you for this."  
  
Lex shook his head. "Please. I did it just to keep me from grabbing a meteor and beating you to death for being stupid."  
  
Clark sighed. "Yes I know you've gone over this many time. I'm stupid, I have the IQ of a piece of corn, I should be beaten with Kryptonite bricks, ect....Can we talk about something new now?!"  
  
"Alright why don't we talk about how the hell you've managed to dress and feed your self let alone become a reporter with The Daily Planet!" Lex said mockingly.  
  
Clark pouted. "You know you're mean."  
  
"Well to use the words of the younger generation. Duh." Lex snorted in amusement at the look on Clark's face.  
  
Clark huffed but tried to remind himself he was a grown adult and not a 16 year old.  
  
Lex chuckled and started to walk away. "Just from now on try to think before you act ok. It'd save everyone one a lot of trouble."  
  
Clark nodded. "Thanks again Lex."  
  
Lex waved over his shoulder as he walked out heading out to his limo to head home chuckleing to him self. "If I keep this up I just may end up a good guy instead of the Supervillen."  
  
The End. 


End file.
